starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Darth Maul/Leyendas
|nace = 54 ABY ('19ArS'), Iridonia |muere = *32 ABY ('3'), Muerte Falsa por Obi-Wan Kenobi *0 ABY dopplegänger ('35'), Kalakar Seis |hidep = |especie = Zabrak Dathomiriano }} |genero = Masculino |altura = 1,75 metros |peso = 80 kilogramos |pelo = Ninguno |ojos = Amarillo |piel = Rojo |ciber = *Aparato de seis piernas (Desde c. 32 ABY a 20 ABY) *Aparato de dos piernas (20 ABY) |hidec = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República }} |afiliacion = *Hermanos de la Noche *Orden Sith **Orden de los Lores Sith *Federación de Comercio *Banda de Ohnaka (Brevemente) *Sol Negro *Guardia de la Muerte *Sindicato Pyke *Hutt *Sombra Colectiva *Imperio Galáctico **Profetas del Lado Oscuro |maestros = Darth Sidious (Maestro Sith) |aprendices = *Savage Opress (Aprendiz Sith) *Pre Vizsla (Brevemente) }} '''Darth Maul', fue un Zabrak Dathomiriano varón Señor Oscuro de los Sith que vivió durante las últimas décadas de la República Galáctica. Fue el responsable de las muertes de Darsha Assant, Qui-Gon Jinn, Finn Ertay, Sabo, Pre Vizsla y Satine Kryze, y contribuyo las muertes a manos de Savage Opress de Katuunko, Trauma, Knox, Halsey, Morley, Adi Gallia, Xomit Grunseit y Oruba. Originalmente un hermano de la noche nacido en Iridonia conocido únicamente como Maul, fue entregado como un niño, por su madre a Darth Sidious, quien lo entrenó en los caminos del lado oscuro de la Fuerza como su aprendiz secreto. Maul se convirtió en un maestro del Juyo, el Jar'Kai, y Teräs Käsi, con entrenamiento en Niman. Maul se construyó un sable de luz de doble hoja rojo para usar en combate, algo que se consideraba difícil de hacer. Aunque fue bien entrenado en los caminos de los Sith, Maul fue técnicamente un Lord Sith que rompió la Regla de Dos, pues su propio Maestro era aprendiz de otro, el Lord Sith muun Darth Plagueis. En el 33 ABY, Sidious dio a Darth Maul su primera misión: causar un cisma en la organización Sol Negro. Maul cumplió la tarea perfectamente, asestando un golpe crítico a la banda. Maul jugó un rol instrumental en la Invasión de Naboo en el 32 ABY. La crisis fue creada por Darth Sidious, quien tuvo una doble vida como el senador Palpatine de Naboo, para deponer al Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum de su puesto, tomando Sidious su lugar y preparando así las bases para crear un gobierno con influencia Sith. Después de que Padmé Amidala, reina de Naboo, escapase al bloqueo, Maul tuvo la tarea de encontrarla. La encontró en Tatooine, donde tuvo un duelo con el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Más tarde, Maul fue enviado de vuelta a Naboo, donde volvió a luchar con Jinn y su Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. A pesar de que pudo matar al Maestro Jedi, Maul subestimó las habilidades de Kenobi y fue partido por la mitad por él. Sidious rápidamente reemplazó a Maul con un aprendiz más poderoso: el antiguo maestro de Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku, rebautizado como Darth Tyranus. Logró sobrevivir a su derrota en Naboo, y volvió a entrar en escena durante las Guerras Clon tras ser encontrado por su hermano menor Savage Opress, quien fue entrenado en el lado oscuro por Maul. Tras huir de Naboo, donde Maul enloqueció, fueron con la madre Talzin, quien reconstruyó las piernas del Sith. Tras esto, comenzaron a tramar su venganza contra Kenobi. Atrayéndolo a una trampa, el Jedi fue atacado por los hermanos zabrak hasta que Asajj Ventress irrumpió en escena. Tras un duelo, Ventress y Kenobi huyeron, lo que enfureció sobremanera a Maul y Opress. Pasado un tiempo fueron a robar una nave y algunos créditos, siendo abordados por una nave pirata de Hondo. Maul hace un trato con ellos para revelarse contra Hondo, quien fue auxiliado por Kenobi y una Jedi. En la batalla, la Jedi fue asesinada por Savage Opress y Hondo huyó junto a sus hombres y Kenobi. Le tendió una trampa a los piratas que estaban de parte de Maul, quienes de inmediato volvieron con su antiguo capitán. Kenobi atacó a los hermanos con su sable y el de su compañera caída, seccionándole un brazo a Savage Opress. En la retirada, Maul perdió una pierna por un disparo, pero finalmente él y su hermano huyeron a una nave. Fueron encontrados y curados por la Guardia de la Muerte, donde Pre vizsla hizo un trato con ellos para derrocar a Satin en Mandalore. Maul aleccionó a Pre Vizsla a unirse a Sol Negro. El líder de Sol Negro no se tomó muy bien esta intrusión, y fue asesinado por Savage. Finalmente, Sol Negro terminó uniéndose a la Guardia de la Muerte Fueron a ver a los hutt para reclutar hombres. Se libró una batalla en la que, tras amenazar a Jabba el hutt, recibieron lo que querían. Con las nuevas tropas, enviaron a la Guardia de la Muerte y Sol Negro a atacar Mandalore. Todo era un plan para que Pre Vizsla se ganara el favor de la gente, pero Maul y Savage fueron traicionados por Vizsla y encarcelados. Escaparon y se aliaron con el corrupto ex-primer ministro, con quien trazaron un plan mediante el que Maul desafiaría a Vizsla por el liderazgo de la Guardia de la Muerte. Si ganaba, la Guardia tendría que someterse a su mando por una cuestión de honor. Tras una buena pelea, Vizlsa acabó decapitado con su propio sable por Maul. La segunda al mando rehusó seguir las órdenes y huyó con algunos soldados de la Guardia y para aliarse con Obi-Wan Kenobi. Un tiempo después, Darth Sidious llegó a Mandalore a ver a su antiguo aprendiz. Luchó contra los hermanos zabrak bajo el pretexto de que Maul había violado la Regla de Dos al entrenar a su hermano a sus espaldas (aunque él había hecho lo propio con a Maul). Asesinó a Opress, y torturó a Maul con sus Rayos de Fuerza. En el 0 ABY, Darth Vader se enfrentó a un clon de Maul creado por una Orden Secreta del Imperio Galáctico. A pesar de haber creído que podría derrotar a Vader y servir bajo el Emperador una vez más, Maul fue finalmente asesinado por Vader. Biografía Lord Sith Vida Temprana y entrenamiento (54 ABY a 32 ABY) De Dathomir a Mustafar thumb|left|Maul de Niño Maul, el macho Dathomiriano Zabrak que se convertiría en el temido Darth Maul, nació en Iridonia de Kycina, una Humana Hermana de la Noche del grupo de la Madre Talzin y un padre Zabrak que, por tradición, fue asesinado después de la concepción de Maul.. Por nacimiento, Maul era uno de los Hermanos de la Noche; un clan de Zabraks masculinos que sirvieron como guerreros y esclavos de las dominantes Hermanas de la Nocheal igual que el resto de sus parientes, Maul fue sometido, poco después de su nacimiento, a un ritual de iniciación en la que fue sumergido en un "magico "baño de aceite, y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies de Tatuajes negros y rojos. Más tarde despojado de sus marcas negras de Hermano de la Noche, Maul fue dejado exclusivamente en piel roja. . Tatuajes Sith agonizantes fueron aplicados personalmente por Darth Sidious en un intento de limpiar la mente de Maul así como demostrar la dedicación completa de Maul al lado oscuro y su lealtad.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Maul era un hermano de sangre a Feral y Savage Opress, y Kycina quería qué al menos uno de sus hijos viviera libres del control de Talzin. Menos de un año después del nacimiento de Maul, su madre encontró a Darth Sidious, el joven Aprendiz Sith de Darth Plagueis, y le imploró que salvara a Maul de la vida de un Hermano de la Noche. Aunque un poco renuente, Sidious fue persuadido para tomar a Maul, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la fuerte conección del niño con la Fuerza. thumb|right|180px|Darth Maul es Supervisado por su Propio Maestro. Maul pasó los primeros años de su vida al cuidado de Droides, TD-D9 en particular, en un lugar secreto en Mustafar. Un año después de haber sido entregado a los Sith, Sidious se le concedió el permiso de su propio Maestro para capacitar a Maul como un aprendiz. Plagueis, sin embargo, instruyó a Sidious en no regalarle sus secretos más preciados al Dathomirian; Maul estaba siendo entrenado como un Asesino Sith, no un Lord Sith como Plagueis y Sidious . Durante su entrenamiento, Maul no conocía al humano quien fue su mentor, sólo se refirió a él como "Maestro Sidious." No tenía ni idea de que estaba siendo enseñado por un Señor Oscuro de los Sith. La vida era dura para el joven Maul. Cualquier muestra de vacilación o error era castigado severamente, y cualquier atisbo de misericordia recompensada con crueldad. thumb|left|Maul como [[Aprendiz Sith en sus comienzos]] En un momento de su formación inicial, Maul aterrizo sobre un planeta cubierto de hielo, posiblemente, Mygeeto, donde Darth Plagueis le había enseñado a Sidious los caminos debajo con "balance superior y control." Esperando elogios de Sidious, el Lord Sith lo levantó con la Fuerza y lo arrojó a un lago enorme y helado. Maul luchaba por salir, mientras su Maestro lo observaba y se negó a responder a cualquier llamada de auxilio. El niño temio por su vida, pero se enteró de que tenía que volver su miedo en ira, por lo tanto lo uso para nadar duro a la orilla. Sin embargo, Sidious no le felicito. Simplemente siguió caminando como lo había hecho antes. Adoctrinado en el Lado oscuro de la Fuerza solo conoció la ira y el odio. Maul mataba seres vivos sin piedad, por orden de su maestro. Durante su entrenamiento, cualquier demostración de miedo era castigada severamente por Sidious, y cualquier petición misericordia recompensada con crueldad. Fue torturado y maltratado física y psicológicamente, al más puro estilo Sith. Para cuando Maul ya era adolescente, su amo lo había forjado como un arma de odio puro, una fanática herramienta de matar. Su cuerpo fue marcado por entero con tatuajes Sith. Pese a todo ello, Sidious consiguió, aprovechándose de su niñez traumática, que Maul desarrollara sentimientos paternales hacia su maestro y nunca contempló matarlo, hasta su prueba final. La Academia Orsis Prueba final En 37 ABY, por el momento en que Maul tenía diecisiete años, su Maestro ya lo había forjado en un arma de odio puro. Tenía un sentido del honor, sin embargo, respetaba a los que consideraba dignos adversarios y les otorgaba muertes rápidas. A pesar de una infancia traumática, Maul tenía sentimientos filiales hacia su amo, y nunca contempló matarlo, hasta su prueba final La prueba final vino cuando Maul fue abandonado por su maestro en un aislado mundo de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, Hypori ,, y se vio obligado a sobrevivir solo mientras era perseguido por hordas de droides asesinos Después de un mes, Sidious volvió y desafió a su aprendiz a un duelo de sable de luz, uno que el débil y hambriento Maul pierde rápidamente. Sidious luego arrojó el sable de luz de Maul a un lado y le dijo que había fallado, y reveló que había sido secretamente entrenando a otro aprendiz para reemplazar a Maul todo el tiempo. La rabia y el odio abrumaron a Maul y, en un último acto de desafío, se lanzó hacia adelante y hundió sus dientes en la mano de su amo. Mientras escupia sangre de nuevo en el rostro de su maestro en desprecio, Maul se dio cuenta de que no era rival para el Señor Oscuro, y cuando las emociones de Maul se gastaron finalmente, se preparó para la muerte. Sidious golpeó el sable de de luz hacia abajo sobre Maul, pero sin matarlo, ya que sólo había sido un Sable de luz de entrenamiento Sidious se echó a reír. Por "querer" matar a su propio maestro, Maul había pasado de hecho la prueba final. No había habido ningún otro aprendiz. Sidious le proclamó Darth Maul, un Señor Oscuro de los Sith, y lo llevó a un nuevo hogar en Coruscant, donde un Droide médico lo atendio. Enfrentando a Siolo'urmanka Una de las primeras misiones de Maul fue el asesinato de Siolo'urmanka. Misión a Dorvalla Otra misión fue ir a Dorvalla para hacer que las compañìas mineras del planeta InterGalactic Ore y Lommite Limited se destruyan hasta el grado que no tuvieran más remedio que aceptar contratar los servicios de la Federación de Comercio, los cuales se habìan asociado a Darth Sidious. El planeta Dorvalla era uno de los principales productores del mineral lommite, material esencial para la producción de transpariacero, y las dos compañías mineras luchaban una contra otra por ser los mejores exportadores. InterGalactic Ore le estaba haciendo sabotaje a Lommite Limited, por lo que su director principal Jurnel Arrant encargó a su mano derecha, el gerente de operaciones Patch Bruit consigir una organización para hacer lo mismo. Ambas compañías contrataron los servicios del clan Toom, lo cual fue un grabe error, el clan Toom "mató dos pájaros de un solo tiro" y provocó un accidente entre naves espaciales de ambas empresas frente al planeta Eriadu, entonces los gerentes de ambas empresas se unieron para cobrar venganza, Darth Maul intervino para que no hubiera ningún sobreviviente y los directores de ambas empresas no tuvieron más remedio que unirse en una sola con el nombre de Dorvalla Mining y contrataron los servicios de los neimoidianos para que transportaran el lommite a los planetas de la Ruta Comercial Rimma para su transformación en transpariacero. Alzamiento Yinchorri left|thumb|210px|Maul [[Defensa del Templo Jedi contra los Yinchorri|inspeccionando su ataque]] En el 33 ABY, Darth Plagueis y Darth Sidious instigaron el Alzamiento Yinchorri, al provocar a los Yinchorri para que atacaran a la Republica y a los Jedi, como parte de su plan para desestabilizar a la República desde adentro. Darth Maul fue enviado a buscar a Vilmarh "Villie" Grahrk, un pequeño Devaroniano Contrabandista que los Sith podían manipular para instigar la crisis. Lo encontró en los barrios bajos de Coruscant y activo un holograma que transmitia a Sidious, quien dio a Grahrk la proposición de dirigir a los Yinchorri. Grahrk, un poco escéptico, preguntó por qué Maul no era el que hacia el trabajo y, al mismo tiempo, cometió el error de llamar al Zabrak un "chico malo", que le valió un breve ahogamiento de Fuerza. El devaroniano entendió el mensaje y fue a buscar a los Yinchorri preparados para la guerra, en espera de nuevas instrucciones de Sidious en el futuro .' Como los Sith estaban observando los hechos desde dentro de las sombras, Maul preguntó a Sidious cómo los Jedi iban a reaccionar a las crisis. Sidious le respondió que no podían hacer nada más que su "oferta", sino que tendría que luchar contra los Yinchorri. Especló dos resultados: o los Yinchorri serían derrotado, o algunos Jedi serían asesinados. Maul no podía ayudar sin intervenir, mientras observaba el ataque Yinchorri al Templo Jedi, ''algo que ha estado esperando para hacerlo por sí mismo durante mucho tiempo. Pero Sidious instruyó a Maul a buscar a Vilmarh Grarhk a través de un Holotransmisor, a lo que el zabrak obedeció. Grarhk informó que los Yinchorri estaban listos para la batalla. Sidious, diciendo que él y Grarhk hablarína más tarde, cortó la transmisión. Maul, una vez más pidió a Sidious que reconsiderara poner a Maul a cargo del ataque. Sidious, quien estuvo de acuerdo con Maul que dejar una tarea tan importante para los gustos de Grarhk era "de mal gusto", sin embargo, le dijo a su aprendiz que fuera paciente, era importante dejar que los subordinados se volvieran las "manos" de los Sith." Desconocido para Maul, Sidious le estaba observando, escuchandolo querer probarse a sí mismo a su Maestro, haciéndole creer que se estaba volviendo valioso. Más tarde, después de la detección de la muerte del Maestro Jedi Miqueas Giiett, Sidious ordenó a Maul ponerse en contacto con Grahrk. Cuando la crisis terminó, Sidious envió a Maul Dorvalla. . Caída del Sol Negro También acabó el líder del Sol Negro Alexi Garyn y su guardaespaldas Hermana de la Noche, Mighella, además de con todos los Vigos del Sol Negro y sus guardaespaldas profesionales, del 33 ABY. Silus Cazador de las Sombras thumb|left|200 px|Darth Maul con su sable. Entre sus víctimas estaba el neimodiano Hath Monchar, Virrey Adjunto de la Federación de Comercio, y también a toda persona con la que hubiera hablado sobre el embargo comercial de Naboo. Maul se enteró de que Monchar trataba de vender la información conteniada en un holocrón con los planes secretos de su Maestro a Lorn Pavan, un corelliano corredor de información en Coruscant. Maul tuvo que hacer frente tanto a la Padawan Darsha Assant y su Maestro Anoon Bondara. Primero se batió en duelo con Bondara en la parte superior de un edificio y casi pierde la vida en la explosión, cuando Bondara destruyó la moto speeder de Maul. Después de esto Maul siguió la búsqueda de Assant, Pavan y su droide I-Cinco por los niveles bajos de Coruscant, cuando estaban por llegar a los niveles superiores Maul los estaba esperando, Darsha lo enfrentó mientras encerraba con la Fuerza a Pavan y al droide en una cámara de congelación en carbonita para protegerlos, al no sentirse capaz de vencer a un rival superior hizo estallar unos barriles de combustible, para intentar matar a Maul aunque muriera en el intento. Maul logró salvarse y se fue creyendo muertos a Pavan y al droide con la explosión. Maul se fue en su nave a una estación espacial en la órbita de Coruscant donde había quedado de verse con su Maestro, sin embargo después del descongelamiento automático que el droide I-cinco programó, Pavan quiso vengar a la Jedi por lo que lo siguió hasta allí en una nave que le proporcionó Tuden Sal, un operador del Sol Negro que le debía un favor. Utilizando un nódulo de la piel de un taozin, una criatura invisible a la Fuerza que habían enfrentado durante la persecución de Maul, Pavan se le acercó por la espalda sin ser detectado, y tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo, pero su bláster sólo tenía poder suficiente para un solo disparo para matar o tres disparos aturdidores, como temía fallar, planeó hacerle un disparo aturdidor y luego quitarle su sable de luz para matarlo. Después del disparo certero Maul quedó inconsciente, tiempo que aprovecho el corelliano para quitarle el holocrón, pero Maul se recuperó rápidamente y cortó la mano de Pavan, aun así se le escapó. Lo persiguió por la estación, pero Pavan logró llegar hasta la sección principal, donde encontró al senador Palpatine, quien le ofreció protección tras recibir el holocrón. Fue así que Maul tuvo que interrumpir momentáneamente su cacería. La misión pudo ser terminada cuando atacó a Pavan fuera de la habitación de hotel donde estaba recuperándose en Coruscant, decidió otorgándole una muerte rápida por haber mostrado habilidades para sobrevivir.Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' thumb|Los tatuajes faciales del Zabrak Darth Maul. La Invasión de Naboo (32 ABY) En el 32 ABY, Darth Sidious contactó al virrey de la Federación de Comercio Nute Gunray, e hizo un trato con él, el cual consistía en que, si Sidious hacía a Gunray el único dirigente de la Federación, el virrey tendría que invadir Naboo. Gunray terminó aceptando, y eventualmente éste bloqueó Naboo.Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma Duelo en Tatooine a Qui-Gon Jinn en Tatooine.]] Poco después de la Invasión de Naboo, Maul recibió la tarea de eliminar a los Jedi que envió la República Galáctica para arreglar el conflicto. Después de seguir su rastro hasta Tatooine, usando la Fuerza—y matando a Aneesa Dym, una contrabandista pa'lowick que encontró en su camino—envió a sus droides sondas DRK-1 Ojo Oscuro para encontrar la localización de la nave de los Jedi y la Reina Padmé Amidala de Naboo. Después de que un droide informase a Maul del lugar de sus enemigos en el Mar de las Dunas, se montó en el Sangraleta y fue a su destino; al llegar, luchó contra uno de los protectores de la Reina, el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Después de un breve, pero intenso duelo, Jinn escapó, pero con temor de en que se convertiría la eventual venganza de los Sith. Darth Maul, por haber fallado en su tarea de prevenir que la Reina y El Elegido llegasen a Coruscant, estaba más ansioso aún por vengarse de los Jedi. Duelo en Naboo Eventualmente Sidious, bajo la identidad de Palpatine, destituyó al Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum y le relevó en el cargo. No mucho después, Amidala se alió con los gungans para recuperar Naboo de la Federación, y con ayuda de Qui-Gon Jinn y su Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, asaltaron el palacio real. Sidious envió a Darth Maul a luchar contra los dos Jedi, quienes se separaron de la Reina en el hangar para confrontarlo. ]] Se dio lugar a un intenso duelo, con Maul repetidamente defendiéndose de los ataques de los Jedi, pero en realidad, él intentaba llevar el duelo al lugar que prefiriese. Llevando a los Jedi fuera del hangar, dentro de la sala del reactor, los combatió en uno de los pasillos superiores. Tras tirar a Kenobi fuera de la plataforma a uno de los pasillos inferiores, se tornó hacia Jinn, solo para ser noqueado. Mientras que el Maestro Jedi saltó para dar el golpe final, Maul le golpeó en la cara y se levantó. No obstante, el Maestro Jedi desató una serie de ataques y condujo a Maul a lo largo de la pasarela a una de las salas de los ejes de escape, protegida con escudos láser. Inmediatamente, las paredes se activaron, separando a Maul, Jinn y Kenobi. Con la batalla momentaneamente parada, los tres se tomaron un momento para descansar. Cuando se desactivó el muro, Jinn atacó inmediatamente al Lord Sith, lo que llevó a Maul al borde del eje. Sin embargo, Maul pudo defenderse. En el espacio confinado alrededor del tubo, Jinn fue incapaz de contraatacar adecuadamente, y Maul terminó golpeando al Maestro Jedi en la cara con su arma, aturdiendo a Jinn; una vez terminó éste acto, Maul rápidamente le atravesó el estómago. Dirigiéndose a Kenobi, Maul esperó de nuevo que se desactivasen las paredes láser. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, el Padawan atacó a Maul, momentaneamente pillando a Maul fuera de guardia, llegando a partir su sable de luz en dos. Descartando la parte rota de su arma, Maul desencadenó un torrente de ataques, haciendo retroceder a Kenobi. Eventualmente, Maul empujó a Obi-Wan en el tubo del reactor. Mientras que Kenobi se agarró a una boquilla de la entrada, Maul tiró el sable de luz del Padawan al tubo del reactor. Derrota A la vez que Maul intentó cortar la boquilla con su sable, Kenobi fue capaz de calmarse. Aunque Maul le desposó de su sable de luz, el Padawan vio que el arma de Jinn aún estaba al lado de su maestro. Usando la Fuerza, Kenobi saltó del tubo de reactor y agarró con la Fuerza el sable de luz. El Padawan cayó ejecutando un rápido tajo horizontal que partió a la mitad a Maul, y luego empujó al Lord Sith dentro del tubo.Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' Con un grito de dolor, Maul cayó silenciosamente hacia atrás, separando sus dos mitades. Irónicamente, su "muerte" se llevó a cabo en el mismo momento que Darth Sidious había matado a su propio maestro, Darth Plagueis, en su apartamento del República 500 en Coruscant. Sin embargo, Maul logró sobrevivir a su derrota a manos de Obi-Wan. A través de su odio y voluntad de vivir, así como su odio contra Kenobi, extendió la mano con la Fuerza y agarró una salida de aire. Maul fue por el eje del reactor y se posó en el agua. Maul se vertió en un recipiente que lo llevo a Lotho Menor, Mientras yacía sumergido, cayó en la inconsciencia, maldiciendo a Kenobi. '' Star Wars:. The Clone Wars: The Hunters Sith'' Al llegar a su destino, Maul despertó. Activó su sable de luz y tallo su salida del contenedor, gritando de rabia. Se esforzó por seguir adelante a través de la chatarrería del planeta. Muy pronto, se encontró con insectos de el tamaño de su brazo y logró aplastar uno con su propia mano izquierda antes de usar sus dientes para rasgar una pierna. Pero a medida que empezaba a comer, el Señor Sith oyó un grito que provenia de la derecha. Un astuto y misterioso Anacondan llamado Morley se deslizaba con miedo de una de las máquinas gigantescas de Lotho Menor, y el Respiradero de fuego. Maul arrojó su sable láser con la Fuerza directamente a la cabeza del respiradero de Fuego, perforandolo. La máquina al instante cayó al suelo, el fuego de su boca se extinguio. Sus armas volvieron a él, Maul, una vez más perdió el conocimiento. Morley llamó al Zabrak a sus bobinas y lo hizo entrar en las cuevas del planeta, que con el tiempo se convertirían en su santuario. Maul despertó otra vez y, con toda su furia, fue capaz de utilizar la Fuerza para adquirir un aparato cibernético de seis patas arácnidas para sustituir a la parte inferior de su cuerpo Durante doce años, los recuerdos Maul se perdieron y se encontraba en un estado cercano a la locura, comiendo sólo los pequeños animales que llegaban a la cueva, obteniendo ayuda en obtener refugio y sustento sólo por Morley, pero lo único que recordaba era Obi-Wan Kenobi y cómo él tomó sus piernas. La derrota del Lord Sith Darth Maul fue una desventaja para Darth Sidious. Años después, Maul fue reemplazado por el antiguo Maestro de Qui-Gon Jinn, Darth Tyranus, quien no fue solo un entrenado Jedi, sino un idealista político, que era exactamente lo que Sidious buscó para instigar las Guerras Clon.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones Maul se le aparecería más tarde al Padawan Jedi Anakin Skywalker en una cueva de cristales de Ilum, un par de años después de su derrota. Cuando Skywalker entró en un estado de trance dentro de la cueva, Darth Maul apareció, e inmediatamente fue atacado por Anakin. Después de un duelo con sables de luz en el cual Maul se burló de Skywalker por la muerte de Qui-Gon Jinn y de su entrenamiento con el sable de luz. Darth Maul perdió, aunque ésto fue solo una creación del lado oscuro.''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'Jedi Quest 1'' Post-Naboo (c. 32 ABY–20 ABY) Reunido con Opress right|thumb|220px|Darth Maul, en su estado demente mientras estaba en Lotho Menor La Madre Talzin, líder de las Hermanas de la Noche, era la única que sabía que Darth Maul estaba vivo y exiliado en alguna parte del Borde Exterior. Alrededor del 21 ABY, más de diez años después de la muerte de Maul, ella le dio un colgante especial al hermano de Maul, Savage Opress, para que encontrase de nuevo a su hermano. Opress se fue, prometiendo a Talzin que volvería. En 20 ABY, Opress encontró a Maul en Lotho Menor con la ayuda del talismán de las Hermanas de la Noche que contenía la sangre de Maul, y por una criatura que considera a Maul su amo. Opress fue traicionado por la criatura y fue empujado en las profundidades de la cueva de Maul. Maul atacó a Opress. Opress shockeado se presentó como hermano de Maul. Maul no se había dado cuenta de su parentesco con Opress antes de perder sus recuerdos. De este modo no reconoció a su hermano perdido Opress presentó a Maul con el talismán de Talzin. Maul recuperó fragmentos de sus recuerdos perdidos. El ex Lord Sith fue traído de vuelta a Dathomir parea ser tratado por la Madre Talzin Después de que Savage llevó a Darth Maul a ser tratado, la Madre Talzin usó su magia para eliminar su psicosis y reconstituyo sus piernas arácnidas cibernéticas en una forma más humanoide de los cuerpos destrozados de los super droides de batalla. Después de terminar su trabajo, ella desapareció antes de que Maul recuperara plena conciencia. Maul sintió que la Fuerza estaba fuera de balance y Opress le dijo que las Guerras Clónicas había comenzado. Maul mostró decepción que habían empezado sin él. Darth Maul también le dijo a Opress su historia, y su odio por Obi-Wan Kenobi, que ahora era un miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi. Opress le dio a su hermano la mitad cortada del viejo sable de luz Sith de Maul y propuso vengarse. Maul estuvo de acuerdo, diciendo que "empezarían" con la venganza, dando a entender de mayores planes después. Los dos guerreros feroces se pusieron a buscar al Maestro Jedi. Venganza 250px|left|thumb|Darth Maul revelándose a si mismo a Obi-Wan Kenobi en Raydonia. Opress y Maul fueron a Raydonia a sacrificar víctimas con el fin de llamar la atención de Obi-Wan. Maul envió una transmisión al Consejo Jedi de sí mismo ejecutando rehenes y exigiendo que Kenobi llegara a él. Kenobi fue solo, con la bendición ambivalente de Yoda y Mace Windu para hacer frente al asesino misterioso . Después de una breve lucha con Maul y Opress, Kenobi fue golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente y secuestrado por los hermanos. Maul y Opress no mataron a Kenobi inmediatamente. Maul deseaba vengarse torturandolo. Las circunstancias de Kenobi mejoraron considerablemente con la llegada inesperada del ex separatista teniente Asajj Ventress, que había venido a recoger la recompensa por la cabeza de Opress. Ella distrajo a la pareja lo suficiente como para despertar a Kenobi para que la extraña pareja podría estar unidos en contra de los hermanos oscuros. thumb|right|250px|Revancha de Maul con Kenobi a bordo del Turtle Tanker. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos fueran confrontados por los hermanos, y una batalla feroz de sables de luz se produjo rápidamente. Kenobi y Ventress se vieron superados a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos y rápidamente se retiraron a la cabina de la nave, donde se expulsaron a la seguridad. A pesar de que su presa había escapado, Maul permanecía tranquilo y sereno, indicando que él esperó muchos años para su venganza y podría esperar un poco más. Opress le advirtió de que los Jedi iba a venir tras ellos, pero eso era precisamente lo que Maul contaba. Enfrentamiento en Florrum Ayudando a Guardia de la Muerte Mustafar, Nal Hutta y Tatooine Toma de Mandalore, Decapitación de Pre Vizsla y Ejecución de la Duquesa Satine Kryze En colaboración con el grupo Sombra Colectiva de Darth Maul, Vizsla fue capaz de hacerse cargo de Mandalore, instalándose como el Primer Ministro y 'Mandalore'. Sin embargo, Maul lo retó a un combate singular por el título de Mandalore. Obligado por el honor, Vizsla y Maul se enzarzaron en el combate y Vizsla murio Decapitado en este duelo y ordeno ejecutar a Bo-Katan Kryze y a los Renamentes de Guardia de la Muerte.thumb|La muerte de Pre Vizsla Satine fue expulsada como la duquesa de Mandalore en el 20 ABY, despues de la Muerte de Pre Vizsla,la Guardia de la Muerte, con la ayuda de los Lores Sith Savage Opress, tomaron el control de la ciudad capital de Mandalore. Después de que Kenobi intentase liberar a Satine de una prisión, ella y Kenobi fueron capturados por Darth Maul. Después de haber sido gravemente herido por Kenobi doce años antes, Maul, obsesivamente deseaba ver a Kenobi sufrir. Maul atravesó con su sable de Pre Vizsla a Satine como lo hizo con su Antiguo Maestro en Naboo durante el Duelo, que al morir, expresó su amor eterno hacia Kenobi. Enfrentamiento con Darth Sidious thumb|left|250px|Darth Maul y Savage Opress contra Darth Sidious Cuando empezó el asalto de los Nite Owl el viejo Maestro Sith de Maul, Darth Sidious llegó al Palacio Real de Sundari en Mandalore a ver a su Antiguo Aprendiz. Se, había enterado acerca de la supervivencia de Maul y su toma de Savage como un aprendiz Sith por las acciones previas de los hermanos en Florrum ambas instancias que aprendió Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mientras que inicialmente había estado contento con permitir a Maul molestar a los Jedi, el asimiento de Maul de Mandalore evidentemente había invocado suficiente furia en Sidiuos para que él tratara personalmente con su antiguo aprendiz. Mientras Sidious se acercó a la sala del trono, Maul sintió una presencia oscura y se dio cuenta con horror que pertenecía a su antiguo maestro. Caminando a través de la puerta, Sidious telequinéticamente estranguló a los dos guardias en la entrada y se acercó a su ex alumno. Maul se arrodilló ante Sidious, proclamando que todo lo que había logrado había sido con la esperanza de volver al lado del señor oscuro. Sin embargo, Sidious inmediatamente vi mediante intento de engaño de Maul. Le gritó que Maul había convertido en un rival y luego de que llego a verlo y cubrió a ambos hermanos a un conjunto de ventanas en la sala del trono para demostrar su poder superior. Después de eso Darth Sidious uso La Fuerza con ellos Dos y activaron sus sables y retaron a Darth Sidious quien se batió en un duelo con ellos. Sidious abrumó a sus oponentes en el duelo siguiente, luchando contra los dos hermanos durante un tiempo antes de impresionante Maul con un empujón de fuerza poderoso. Con Maul temporalmente fuera de combate, Sidious jugó con Savage por corto tiempo, inicialmente esquivando golpes torpes de Opress sin molestarse siquiera en activar sus armas pero al final activo sus sables de luz y mata a Savage. Maul recupero la conciencia justo a tiempo para ver Savage ser empalado fatalmente a las dos hojas de Sidious. Maul se apresuraron a lado de Savage, ignorando completamente Sidious como la magia de la hermana de la noche comenzó a sangrar por su hermano moribundo. Con su último aliento, Opress expresó su pesar de que no había sido digno. Sidious rió y citó a Maul el mandamiento básico de la regla de dos, recordando a su antiguo aprendiz que había sido reemplazado. Enfurecido, Maul arremetió contra su antiguo maestro y utilizo el Sable de Pre Vizsla que uso para atravesar a Satine en el Duelo y después fue desarmado y quedo gravemente herido y desarmado. Sidious procedió a golpear telequinéticamente a Maul, haciendo que chocara contra varias superficies de piedra antes de caer a sus pies. Maul al final acabo suplicando débilmente por misericordia. Sidious sinuosamente afirmó que no planea matarlo, comentando que tenía otros planes para su antiguo aprendiz. Entonces mientras su maestro seguía riendo sádicamente Maul fue Torturado por los Rayos de la Fuerza dejándolo vivo para utilizarlo en algún plan. Escape de Sidious Encarcelamiento y Liberacion 175px|thumb|left|Maul encarcelado en Stygeon Despues de haber sido derrotado, Sidious decide llevar a Maul al remoto planeta Stygeon. Encarcelado y torturado en una fortaleza custodiada por droides del ejercito Separatista, y de acuerdo con los planes de su antiguo Maestro, Maul solo serviria como carnada para atraer la atencion de su benefactora la Bruja Talzin, quien al saber que Maul estaba en peligro abandonaria la seguridad de su planeta Dathomir para auxiliar al Hermano de la Noche. Sidious decide regresar a Coruscant para retomar sus responsabilidades como Canciller Supremo en su identidad de Palpatine, pero antes deja a Dooku como encargado de vigilarlo y cuestionarlo sobre las bases de la Sombra Colectiva. thumb|175px|right|Maul escapandose Stygeon Al poco tiempo dos de los Supercomandos Mandalorianos leales todavia al Zabrak que seguian la nave de Sidious desde que dejo Mandalore y llegaron hasta aqui para ayudar a su lider, logran infiltrarse en la fortaleza y consiguen liberarlo. Abandonan Stygeon sin muchos problemas y regresan para reunirse con lo que queda de su ejercito en el planeta Zanbar a su campamento-base. Dooku enseguida se pone en contacto con el General Grievous para que lleve su ejercito y comience un ataque. Maul se reune con sus soldados y con el Ministro Almec quien le aclara que ellos, el Sindicato Pyke y el Sol Negro continuan siendo fieles a su liderazgo; se le entrega ademas la Espada Negra que fue encontrada en el patio del Palacio de Sundari. Las naves Separatistas se preparan para desembarcar en tierra y liberar los androides de batalla para inicar el ataque , mientras Maul prepara a sus Supercomandos para la inminente batalla.Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 1'' La Batalla de Zanbar thumb|220px|left|La Batalla de Zanbar Grievous ordena que todos los androides sin excepcion sean enviados al campo de batalla pues esta conciente que enfrentarse con Mandalorianos es muy diferente a los Clones de la Republica. Maul hace estragos las filas del ejercito Separatista que esta conformado por Destructores, Droides commandos y Superdroides de combate B2. Sus soldados Mandalorianos pelean con ferocidad a pesar de la desventeja de ser superados en gran numero. El mismo Grievous se une al combate, ordenando a cuatro de sus Magna Guardias que enfrenten a Maul. Maul no tiene problemas en acabar con estos y despues enfrenta al mismo General y ambos mantienen un duelo muy parejo. Pero a pesar de sus habilidades, los Mandalorianos son exterminados rapidamente por muchos de los androides. El propio Maul ordena la retirada a lo que queda de sus tropas y todos regresan a sus naves para huir de Zanbar, pero no sin antes arrojar cargas explosivas sobre el ejercito androide que termina destruido completamente por este ultimo ataque sorpresa. Con la victoria ya en sus manos Grievous contacta a Dooku para contarle que aunque su propio ejercito de androides ha sido reducido a chatarra, la mayor parte de los soldados de Maul fueron aniquilados y se vio forzado a huir. El Conde muy satisfecho con el resultado le recuerda al General que no debe perseguir a Maul y que le de tiempo suficiente para buscar y pedir ayuda a Madre Talzin continuando asi con el plan de Lord Sidious. Captura de Tyranus y Grievous thumb|left|250px|Maul pidiendo consejos a Talzin. Como los Sith habían predicho, Maul contactó con la Madre Talzin tras dejar Zanbar, llamándola a través de la fuerza de orientación. Ella se le apareció desde lejos en una nube de humo y le informó de su fuga de la cárcel y derrota en Zanbar. Talzin anticipó que Sidious esperaba eso para atraerla hacia una trampa, así que ordenó a Maul para ir a Ord Mantell, donde el sol Negro tenía una base de operaciones. Una vez allí, Talzin quería reunir sus fuerzas para otra batalla contra los separatistas, esta vez para atraer a Dooku y Grievous en una trampa y capturarlos algo que Talzin cree que Sidious no esperaría. Talzin sola no iría a Ord Mantell, sin embargo, debido a ser el blanco de los señores Sith. Maul llegó a Ord Mantell y consulto con sus aliados de sombra colectiva, incluyendo a Ziton Moj del sol negro y Fife del sindicato Pyke. Les informó que una batalla tendría lugar contra los separatistas, que estaban siendo engañados atrayéndolos hacia Ord Mantell pensando que podían capturar a Maul. A pesar de algunas reservas de sus aliados, Maul estaba convencido de que su plan tendría éxito y podrían atrapar a los dos líderes separatistas. Maul y sus aliados rápidamente comenzaron a planear su ataque contra los separatistas, incluyendo y atrayendo al ejército droide a un punto específico en el territorio controlado por el sol negro para que las fuerzas de sombra colectiva pudieran atacarlos. Cuando el colectivo preparado para la batalla, llegó un equipo de guerreros zabrak, dirigidos por el hermano Viscus, después de haber sido enviados desde Dathomir por la Madre Talzin para reforzar el ejército de Maul. Mientras Maul saludó a sus compañeros, hermanos de la noche, los separatistas llegaron a la órbita y comenzaron su ataque, utilizando su flota para bombardear la superficie de Ord Mantell. Maul inmediatamente ordenó a sus fuerzas para comenzar a llevar a cabo su ataque, mientras que los hermanos fueron a esperar en el centro de comando para obtener instrucciones. Maul, mientras tanto, hizo su camino a las navesde guerra mandalorianas, que las fuerzas de la guardia de la muerte utilizarían para atacar a la flota de los separatistas en órbita. Legado (c. 20 ABY–) El programa permanece Aunque ya no era mas su aprendiz, Maul resultó seguir siendo valioso para Sidious. El emperador había grabado varias veces el entrenamiento de Maul durante las etapas que tuvo con el pasar de los años. Usando esa información, se creó un programa de entrenamiento que copiaba la efectiviadad de su estilo de pelea tan letalmente como el original. Darth Vader puso este programa, acompañado de varios otros, dentro de PROXY que se lo guardo hasta que un dia mientras que Starkiller realizaba una de sus misiones en Raxus Prime para la naciente Alianza Rebelde, decidió que era tiempo de tratar de matarlo de nuevo. Eso hizo que atacase utilizando la apariencia de Maul con todo y su sable doble. Luego de una gran batalla, el aprendiz gana y Maul desaparece. El doble de Kalakar VI thumb|right|294px|La muerte del doble de Darth Maul a manos de Darth Vader en Kalakar VI. Poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin, un grupo de adeptos llamado Profetas del lado oscuro resucitó a Darth Maul mediante oscuros medios de clonación, para usarlo como ejemplo a los lacayos del Imperio de Palpatine y para poner fin al corrompido aprendiz Sith, Darth Vader, quien fue elegido como el primer blanco del guerrero oscuro. Estos devotos del lado oscuro creyeron que Vader estaba corrompido por la cultura Jedi para ser digno de la Orden Sith. Así que estaban de acuerdo en que con Vader fuera de juego, Maul volvería una vez más a ser el aprendiz de Sidious, y con el Imperio intacto, juntos gobernarían la galaxia.Resurrection En la luna volcánica de Kalakar VI, Vader creyó que interceptaría a un mensajero rebelde con los planos robados de la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Pero en su lugar se encontró con los acólitos oscuros y el renacido Maul. El ágil Maul consiguió ventaja sobre el más pesado y lento Vader. Aun así, Vader consiguió sorprender a Maul, quien pecó de nuevo de confiado, al perforarlo con su sable de luz a través de su propio cuerpo, dañando sus circuitos y órganos internos, casi perdiendo la vida en el proceso y matando al doble. Con Maul derrotado, los acólitos fueron ejecutados por Palpatine por traición a su ley. Resurrección Holográfica thumb|left|210px|El [[Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker es atacado por el "holograma en estado sólido" de Darth Maul en Iridonia.]] Mas adelante, durante la Nueva República, un zabrak científico loco llamado Drell Kahmf, recuperó y resucitó el cerebro de Darth Maul en el lugar donde murió. Este científico loco iridoniano creyó que Maul sería un modelo para la gente de Iridonia. Después de dar vida a Maul, colocó su cerebro en una cámara química, atada hasta un dispositivo en donde utilizó una tecnología que llamó “proyección holográfica de estado sólido” que se podía manifestar en cualquier lugar de la capital de Iridonia. Como un holograma, esta versión de Maul tenía la habilidad de atacar, pero no de ser atacado. Cuando Luke Skywalker llegó a Iridonia como embajador, él fue atacado por el holograma de Maul, quien odiaba a los Jedi. No fue engañado fácilmente por la apariencia fantasmagórica del guerrero oscuro, Luke busco la presencia de Maul a través de la fuerza y encontró el escondite de Kahmf. Luke dijo que "mantenerlo con vida artificialmente causaba un disturbio antinatural en la fuerza". Kahmf , asustado apagó el sistema de soporte de vida que contenía al cerebro de Maul. Finalmente, Maul tuvo su fin. Personalidad y rasgos A pesar de la creencia impartida por los demás, Darth Maul era más que un ser hecho de odio y mal, gracias a su duro y severo entrenamiento bajo Sidious. Sin embargo, Maul sentía respeto por sus víctimas después de matarlas, pero solo si se lo merecían. Aunque era muy reservado y distante, tenía algunos sentimientos, tales como respeto, admiración, e incluso cariño hacia su maestro—aunque sus años de entrenamiento bajo Sidious hubiesen sido una tortura para él—probablemente porque no conoció otra cosa. En batalla, Maul era un despiadado e implacable enemigo, y poseía un arrogante impulso para superarse a si mismo, y ser el mejor. Sus grandes habilidades le dieron un exceso de confianza, ya que bajaba la guardia cuando sentía que su oponente ya no era una amenaza. Su arrogancia terminó en su derrota a manos de Obi-Wan Kenobi en Naboo. Sin embargo, este no seria el fin del Lord Sith. thumb|Darth Maul Poderes y habilidades Sable de luz thumb|right|Sable de luz de doble hoja de Darth Maul|190px Maul utilizó como prototipo dos sables laser que unió para imitar a la espada de doble hoja denominada zhaboka empleada por los zabraks en Iridonia. Eventualmente su maestro Sidious le proporcionó el conocimiento que le permitió mejorar ese diseño original y construir el sable laser de doble hoja basado en el sable del sith Exar Kun, solia extender la hoja como elemento sorpresa en adversarios no preparados para afrontar esta arma. Poco despues, Maul lo encontró fuera de uso y lo mejoro haciendolo mas largo. Obi-Wan logro cortar en dos este sable, quedando solo la mitad, durante el duelo en Naboo, sin embargo no fue rival para Maul aunque este logro derrotarlo. Maul era un experto con el sable de Luz y fue entrenado por Sidious para ser un experto de la forma VII. Lejos de las técnicas de duelo tradicionales para la mayoría de los Jedi, Maul combinó sus habilidades como espadachín con artes marciales mano-a-mano, lo que lo convirtió en una maquina de destrucción casi imparable. Al luchar contra múltiples oponentes, Maul extendía la segunda hoja de su sable, doblando su letalidad. Maul hacia esto con frecuencia para tomar por sorpresa a sus oponentes que no estaban preparados para la hoja extra. Maul había construido su arma, usando antiguos planos almacenados dentro de uno de sus holocrones Sith; basando su diseño en el sable de Darth Zannah. Maul también era experto en combinar sus habilidades para con la Fuerza con sus talentos mecánicos. Sidious dejo a Maul los fondos y los esquemas necesarios, además de darle a su aprendiz un lugar secreto en Coruscant en donde trabajar. Allí Maul construyó su Moto deslizadora [[Aleta Sangrienta|Moto deslizadora Aleta Sangrienta]] y el droide buscador Sith. Sidious también le dio un poderoso Infiltrador Sith llamado Cimitarra, que incluía un generador de escudos. Este vehículo fue desarrollado por Raith Sienar, el hombre cuya compañía desarrollaría mas tarde los Cazas TIE para el Imperio. Usando el poder de la Fuerza Mechu-deru, Maul modifico al androide de Protocolo C-3PX convirtiéndolo en un androide asesino para vigilar su nave. Apariciones *''Darth Maul: Restraint'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Videogame'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Arcade-Adventure Game'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''El Consejo Jedi'' *''Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' (Flashback) *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' cómics *''Star Wars: Millennium Falcon'' * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Maul: Lockdown'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' * *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (cómics)|''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (cómics)]] *Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: Reina Amidala'' *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Darth Maul's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *"End Game" *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 40: The Devaronian Version, Part 1'' * *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * *''Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Resurrection'' en Star Wars Tales 9 *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Phantom Menaces'' en Star Wars Tales 17 *''Old Wounds'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Kenobi'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' * *''Perfect Evil'' *''''The Force Unleashed'' novel'' *''''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' }} Fuentes * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} |años=32 ABY— |antes=El Mismo con Darth Sidious |antes-años=44—32 ABY |después=Darth Sidious y Darth Vader |después-años=19 ABY—4 DBY }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Sith Categoría:Zabraks Categoría:Lores Sith de la Orden de Bane Categoría:Cyborgs